<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moan For Me | NSFW by Noodes1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305866">Moan For Me | NSFW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodes1/pseuds/Noodes1'>Noodes1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodes1/pseuds/Noodes1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruces asks you for a little night-time fun, and you couldn't help but let him do you.</p><p>Again and again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read this at your own risk. I have tagged it with hopefully enough warnings. </p><p>This will be porn. </p><p>Sex and Cocks.</p><p>I'm not responsible for whatever happens next if you continue and see smut written on the pages.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wayne Manor- 8:35p.m.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You sense him climb onto the bed in your half-asleep state, a sudden chill exposed on your back as he uncovered your shared blanket and slid under it.</p><p>His hands felt for you in the dark. You had always loved the way his strong sturdy hands seemed to know every part of you. Even after all these months, his touch was like the first time.</p><p>Sweet, passionate, and full of desire. Hot desire.</p><p>He loved touching you, and you loved being touched by him.</p><p>Enough of a reason for the both of you to sleep naked.</p><p>He snuggled closer, holding you, his warm breath grazing down on your neck, his body pressed on you.</p><p>‘It’s too early for sleep, my love.’</p><p>You couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>‘Then what do you suggest we do?’</p><p>A question spoken a hundred times. An answer just the same.</p><p>‘I want to feel you.’ He said, kissing you behind the ears.</p><p>‘I want all of you.’ He kissed the back of your neck.</p><p>‘All inside of you.’</p><p>You finally turned your head to face him. The moonlight shining through the penthouse window illuminating his handsome features.</p><p>The face you fell in love with. Those lips you can never get tired of kissing. The smile that you can’t get enough of seeing.</p><p>‘So, what do you say?’ He asked.</p><p>‘May I?’</p><p>He would always ask too. No matter how many times you have been doing it.</p><p>You nodded, smiling playfully.</p><p>His smile widened.</p><p>‘Also, don’t go easy on me.’ You added.</p><p>He slowly got out of bed to grab a condom and some lube by the nightlight drawers but you simply waved it off.</p><p>‘Just the lube. I’m on the pill, I already told you.’</p><p>‘If you’re okay.’</p><p>He said, coming back over, his firm body towering over you as you shifted to the middle of the bed, getting comfortable with the pillows.</p><p>‘I am. You know I don’t like the feel of rubbers. I too want to feel all of you.’</p><p>His hands were warm when he spread your legs gently.</p><p>You know he wasn’t going to go inside just yet. He just wanted to get close to you.</p><p>His bulge touched in between your thighs.</p><p>Your heart raced, and your chest swelled with anticipation.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss you on the lips, you can feel his already heavy breath. Your hands made way to his hair, his neck, and slowly down to his back.</p><p>You feel his erection slowly rise and rest on your belly as the kisses lingered on. His hands touched your craving body everywhere. It was getting hotter by the minute.</p><p>His kisses lowered, to your neck, your collarbone, your breasts as he cupped them, pulled them with his fingers and kissed them, then to your belly and down to your clit.</p><p>His breathing and smooching sounds made you all the more excited and turned on in the dark.</p><p>His tongue found his way inside your wet pussy. You were always so easy to get wet. At least when it comes to him. He played around while you were left to moan and cling onto the bed sheets.</p><p>As if he knew that you were ready, one of his many hidden talents, he broke away. </p><p>‘Hmm.’ You heard him say as he flipped open the lube bottle that had been on the bed.</p><p>‘Rub on it for me?’</p><p>You nodded, sitting up. He squeezed some onto your hands and tapped the bottle close.</p><p>His huge cock was so erect and stiff that you swear you can see the plump veins extending. </p><p>It felt good in your hands, you couldn’t wait to feel it inside of you.</p><p>You held it gently and stroked it up and down a few times.</p><p>‘Ahhh…’ He moaned softly, spreading your legs wider.</p><p>You didn’t need to apply lube. You’re wetter than any lube can help. Your body is pulsing. Even a slight touch is sensitive to you now.</p><p><em>This man has spoiled me with his toned body and big cock. </em>You thought.</p><p>‘You remember our safeword, right?’</p><p>‘I do.’</p><p>With that. he slid his cock inside you, a wet but very solid thrust that you found yourself letting out a small gasp, not of surprise, but of pleasure.</p><p>Pure, satisfying pleasure.</p><p>He pushed further and this time you moaned, arching back. His hands were clenched around your bare waist, the hand movement matching with his thrusts so that you wouldn’t slip away from him.</p><p>You feel so full, so good. Your clit was throbbing and every time his cock pulled further away, you wanted him to pound it into you again.</p><p>Again and again.</p><p>And you wanted more.</p><p>‘More..more.’ You moaned loudly.</p><p>He slid his cock in and out deeper and slower, so that you can take it in better as requested.</p><p>You took hold of his hands and guided them towards your sore breasts.</p><p>He obliged and cupped them tight, while still thrusting into our wet pussy harder and harder. Your own hands gripped onto the bed sheets again, twisting and turning them in your fists.</p><p>You’re both slick with sweat and lube, moaning into the night.</p><p>You don’t care who hears. He is now so deep inside of you. Your hips rolled back and forth with his pounding, like it was on a rhythm of its own.</p><p>The deeper he went, the more wet became, and the wider you feel your vagina stretching. His tip pushed deeper into you and you pushed back, the touch filling you with a desire to feel more. Like there was a literal hole inside you, where him and his cock are the only ones that could make you whole.</p><p>This position wasn’t going to help. You can ask him to push his cock deeper but you wanted to take it in with your own pussy. Your thighs burned to be felt. You wanted to wrap those thighs around his body while he continues fucking you and rubbing your body.</p><p>That was what you wanted.</p><p>‘I want to sit on your lap. Hold me.’ You breathed out.</p><p>He pulled out for a while, but that seemed like an eternity. He sat back on the mattress, sweat trailing down on his chest, as you got on top of him. He held you by the ribs as you spread your legs and wrapped them behind his back.</p><p>‘Ready?’</p><p>You could only nod. You were hungry to feel his cock inside you again.</p><p>He shifted into position while you placed your hands on top of his shoulders, then he grabbed his cock to enter you from below, the sensation you felt as he did made you moan breathlessly. Your throat felt dry yet you clenched your teeth and continued hissing and moaning.</p><p>His hands that were on your back caressed your hips, large palms gripping tight on both cheeks, pulling your body towards him, his own pelvis arching forward.</p><p>‘ahhh…ahh..it’s…’ You could not finish your sentence.</p><p>You’re close now. The touch of his hands on your hips added to your orgasm that you know was only minutes away.</p><p>He kissed your breasts, he moaned and he sucked one of your nipples, biting them playfully.</p><p>You dug your nails onto his shoulders as you tried to hold on. He’s too good for you to finish now. You don’t want to come right now.</p><p>You want more of him. You don’t want him to stop.</p><p>You don’t want him to stop fucking you.</p><p>‘Ahh…you’re…you’re so big. I’m. so. full.’</p><p>You moaned with each stop, eyes shut tight in pressure.</p><p>‘You feel so good, my love.’ He was breathless too, but clearly faring much better than you. You’re about to explode with orgasm on the other hand.</p><p>‘Ssss..ahh..’ You sucked in as he cradled your hips further into him, his tip pushing wider and wider into you that you have to move back a little to not cause pain.</p><p>He made you face him, his movements still going strong.</p><p>‘Kiss me.’ He said.</p><p>You leaned down to kiss him as told, biting down on his lower lips as he smacked your butt cheeks and pushed you further inside, a stinging pain forming around your opening as the pussy stretched wide.</p><p>Those hips were going to turn red tomorrow, and your pussy, you know for sure. He slammed you hard onto him. You rubbed your sensitive clit against his groin as you held onto him.</p><p>‘Yes..Yes…’ You moaned loudly, head tilting up without meaning to.</p><p>The smack of your bodies filled the air, along with your moans. Your pussy inside was a wet mess. The tip of his cock thrusted into you hard.</p><p>‘ahh..I’m coming..’ You breathed out. You can’t control it now. It’s throbbing and tight now. Any second now and you’re sure it’ll pulsate.</p><p>‘ahhhh..’ Tears start to form around your eyes. It wasn’t from pain. It just happens. He’s deeper into you now than ever.</p><p>You know he won’t tell you to wait for him. Instead he nibbled on your breasts again, and thrusted you faster.</p><p>‘Moan for me.’ He asked between breaths sucking on your nipples.</p><p>You obeyed. Even if you don’t want to, you won’t be able to stop yourself from moaning.</p><p>So you moaned.. Louder and louder.</p><p>‘ahh…ahhh…sss….ahhhh.’</p><p>He thrusted faster and faster, and you feel your vagina swell up and tense as it waits for the climax.</p><p>‘aahh.fuck..I’m close.’ He moaned with you.</p><p>You let out another cry of pleasure as you came, your whole body quivering and shaking, your pussy clenching continuously around his sliding cock. The raw feeling was the best, you can never replace it with any kind of rubber.</p><p>Your hips rolled back and forth, your legs tight around him, your eyes still squeezed shut.</p><p>‘I’m coming…’ He hissed.</p><p>In the moment of his climax, he spread your butt cheeks wider in force, pushing himself into you in harmony. </p><p>You cried out as you finally finished coming, toes curling and muscles stretching as your legs wrapped around him tighter, arms hugging him.</p><p>And he began to come, bursting with heat, sliding in and out fast.</p><p>You feel his warm cum oozing into you slowly as your vaginal muscles contract involuntarily. And when it stopped, you contracted them on your own, as if your pussy doesn’t want to let go of his hard cock.</p><p>You wanted to make sure every moment lasted. The inside was overly full with his cock, his cum, lube and your ejaculation.</p><p>Just the way you wanted.</p><p>He didn’t pull out straightaway. You didn’t want him to either.</p><p>Both of you felt hot and sweaty to the touch, and you laid your head on his shoulders in tiredness. You both let out moans of relief.</p><p>He continued cradling you back and forth. </p><p>Slowly and slowly, while your hips rolled harmoniously along with him.</p><p>The fullness inside you had lessened, but it was still there. The raw feeling became more obvious now that all the slimy and sticky liquid was dripping out of you, onto your thighs and in between his.</p><p>When it seemed like you both had caught your breath, you leaned back to face him, your vaginal muscles flexing around his cock on occasional bursts.</p><p>Yet he still hasn’t stopped. He knows you like to enjoy it that way.</p><p>He smiled at you. That smile could only mean one thing.</p><p>‘Another round?’ You asked him.</p><p>His eyes glistened in the light, a chill passing through your hot faces.</p><p>‘Another round.’ He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Doggystyle, please.’ He said to you as you slid out of him and he flipped you over, hands still fixed on your butt.</p><p>You nodded and got onto your knees, pulling the pillows close to you so you could rest your elbows on them.  </p><p>The exposed part of your pussy felt cold as he moved away to grab for the lube bottle again. Sure, both of you were wet, but as you had agreed on before, if he fucks you raw, especially in this position, you’ll be using lube.</p><p>You steadied your breathing while you waited for him to apply lube on his cock, then slowly let it dribble onto your ass. </p><p>The second time would be a little hard for him to enter, now that your pussy was tight and contracted from the first time you came. </p><p>But Bruce was experienced. He knows how to get in well, no matter how many times, no matter what position you were in. You feel him place one firm hand on your back while with the other, slid two of his fingers inside your pussy. </p><p>You moaned lightly, head tilting up when the fingers grazed up the rough part. After having taken his huge cock moments ago, this was nothing. </p><p>His fingers rubbed with ease, the squelching sounds becoming louder as he used his palm to press on the surface. Every part of you is alert with sensation, you can even feel his remaining fingers touching the outside.</p><p>One more finger slid inside as he tried to relax your tight pussy so that his cock could enter again. He rubbed your thigh up and down with his remaining hand.</p><p>When it seemed like your muscles has relaxed a little, he sat up on his knees, ready to slide it in again.</p><p>He stroked his cock a few times to set it straight then asked.</p><p>‘Ready?’ </p><p>You nodded.</p><p>You gripped onto the bed sheet, preparing yourself. If not done properly, this position might cause pain instead of pleasure, and he hates it when he makes you hurt.</p><p>He plunges into you from behind and above, slowly and carefully, stopping at the bud of his cock. </p><p>‘Does it hurt?’</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>‘It’s okay.’ You said. ‘Go all in.’</p><p>He set your opening apart with his thumbs and pumped his cock further inside.  You feel yourself becoming full again. </p><p>‘Aahh..’ You let out.</p><p>The warm and raw sensation that you loved so much filled your pussy. </p><p>He didn’t slide out nor did he push deeper.</p><p>He waited, listening to your moan, deciding if it was pain or pleasure.</p><p>You breathed out, mouth suddenly dry with the moaning and hissing.</p><p>His hands reached to cup both of your breasts and he began fondling with them, squeezing them all the while his cock was in you.</p><p>He pulled on your nipples and you instinctively replied a moan. </p><p>Then he grabbed your pelvis and pulled you close to his own, your sore butt cheeks touching his balls.</p><p>‘Move for me, baby.’ He said softly. </p><p>You set your palms on the bed and heaved up, and then you began.</p><p>This was what Bruce loved. His gentle hold guided you as you moved forwards and backwards, taking in the full length of him.</p><p>It was tight at first but once he moved with you, you got excited again. You closed your legs together so that he could open his around you. His hand caressed your spine smoothly. You shivered under his touch.</p><p>‘You’ve been working out, haven’t you?’ He asked.</p><p>‘Only for you.’ You replied, arching back so that he could penetrate deeper, for his tip to explore you further inside. Now that you both have found your rhythm, he hugged your belly, his body smacking you loudly in sync with your own.</p><p>You were still tight, but his penetrations made you moan nonetheless. </p><p>‘Aahh..aahh..my clit…’ You could barely speak but was glad that he understood. He slid one of his hands down to your clit and pinched it.</p><p>You moaned, overwhelmed with a tingling sensation in that area. You almost sat back from the force, but he nudged you from behind.</p><p>‘Aaaahh…’ </p><p>You asked for it, you told yourself.</p><p>His fingers kneaded the sore clit while his cock stretched into your pussy. He grunted breathlessly, his other hand still making sure that you're moving back and forth into him.</p><p>‘You look so beautiful.’ He managed to say. </p><p>How is he even able to form proper words when you couldn’t so much as talk?</p><p>Liquid dripped down to your thighs. It was hard to know what kind of liquid it was. </p><p>You didn’t care either. </p><p>With your body bent like that, it made it possible for your pussy to take in all of him, all of his cock. His hand let go of your clit to grab both of your butt cheeks.</p><p>You were starting to become tired from your own movement so he spread your pussy wide and began to take control, seizing you by the hips. He was overwhelmed with his urges too.</p><p>‘Sss..aaah..’ A hiss escaped your lips where the now lubeless opening got touched. </p><p>He thrusted harder and deeper, his smackings getting louder by the second. All you could feel was his cock dragging in and out of you.</p><p>‘Mmm..’</p><p>Your hands were strained now. You decided to hold onto the headboard of the bed. He hugged his legs closer to you and drilled you once more.</p><p>You can’t seem to see nor hear anything but the wet smacking sounds. You tried not to cry out as he increased his pace, feeling the end getting torn apart.</p><p>Fuck, you even love that pain.</p><p>‘Mmm..’ You moaned, gripping onto the headboards as he continues to penetrate deeper and deeper into you. You didn’t know your pussy could expand that wide until then. </p><p>As long as he kept pushing, you were going to hold on. Your hip found back its rhythm. Your pussy felt full and heavy while your head felt light. Your vision blurred.</p><p>He added more lube and you eased up. </p><p>Your head tilted back. It must have gone on for a long while that you lost your sense of time. You don’t know how much deeper he had gone into and it seemed more of him was going to come.</p><p>‘Yes...oh god..yess.’ </p><p>He stopped smacking into you and grabbed you by the waist. It wasn’t until he lifted your torso up against him that you figured out why. </p><p>Your G-spot. That sweet sensitive spot of yours. He slowed his pace and pumped deeper, grunting and moaning.</p><p>‘oh..godd..yes..ahh..’</p><p>He cupped a hand on your breast, biting your ear from behind, while still fucking you simultaneously. You cupped his hands that were on your breast and waist.</p><p>He pushed into your G-spot in rough movements, stopping at the tip for a short while before sliding back. As expected, you let out another moan.</p><p>‘Right there..ohhh..right there.’ </p><p>He kissed your neck, and then sucked onto it hard. </p><p>‘aahhh..sss..ahh..right..there.’ You whimpered, tears threatening to fall.</p><p>‘Are you close?’ He asked after.</p><p>‘Mmm..’ You tried to nod.</p><p>‘Don’t..mmm...stop..’ You begged.</p><p>‘Say my name, baby. Say it.’ </p><p>‘Bruce…’ You moaned, squeezing his hands as he cradled you tight against him. Your pussy and the area around was so wet and slick he had to hold it steady to thrust into you.</p><p>‘right...there..’</p><p>You arched your hip up so that your G-spot would hit his oncoming cock. </p><p>‘Bruce…aahhh..’ </p><p>‘Yes, baby, yes.’ He said, his rough voice whispering into your ear. </p><p>‘Oh..god...it’s coming.’ </p><p>‘We’ll come together.’ He breathed. This time he did say it.</p><p>His cock didn’t slide out like he did before, instead he moved it around and pushed deeper. You feel it coming, that tightening of muscles as it awaits for the edge. </p><p>‘oh god..aahhhh..’ You moaned, but you haven’t come yet. </p><p>You want to come so bad. The seconds before were unbearable to you. Tears rolled down your face as you moaned in pleasure.</p><p>You want to come and it’s very close.</p><p>‘I can’t….ahh..I can’t..’ You struggled to breathe.</p><p>‘Say my name, baby. I want you to moan for my name.’</p><p>‘Bruce..’ You obeyed as shoved his stiff and plump cock deep into you.</p><p>‘Bruce..’</p><p>‘Bruce…’ </p><p>‘Bru-eeahhh.’ The moment he sensed your muscle stiffen he grabbed onto you tight and thrusted his cock hard into your G-spot, your hips rolling back to rub onto his wet pelvis. </p><p>Wet from all the fucking you have been doing for the past hour.</p><p>It seemed like your pussy was about to burst with your own cum. You couldn’t hold it any longer now. Like a dam ready to break free.</p><p>Your vaginal muscles tensed one last time and the next moment the tip of his cock thrusted, all the cum rushed out of you.</p><p>‘Aahhhhh…’ You trembled with the orgasm, the familiar clenchings forming in your pussy. Your hips shoved back so he sat down on his calves to stabilise your trembling body.</p><p>‘ahh..sss...ahh.’</p><p>It felt incredibly good, especially when he didn’t pull out as much. Your ears rang noisily.</p><p>‘ohhh..’ You breathed as the last of your cum drained out of you.</p><p>You shuddered and tears formed again but clearly the pleasure was much better than the first.</p><p>‘mmm…’</p><p>You couldn’t even think properly to describe the feeling. Your senses were so alert that you can almost picture his cock in you.</p><p>Just then you feel his warm cum shoot up around the walls of your vagina, his own cock tensing and pulsating as he did so.</p><p>‘Ooahh..’ He moaned, pushing his pelvis into you without sliding out his cock. You pushed back the same, twirling your hips in small movements to help him with his orgasm.</p><p>‘ahhh, baby, yes..’ He finished.</p><p>You could feel the remaining cum inside him ejaculate again and again. Your leg muscles ached but you didn’t want to let go of that fullness as his cock remained where it was.</p><p>You were still shaking, from the raw sting and the pain, hissing and moaning, so he gently rubbed your body around in reassurance.</p><p>‘Breathe..slowly..slowly..’</p><p>He knew this position would be hard on you whenever you both have sex,<br/>
because you don’t have much control. Hence the reason why he had made sure you were okay with it in the first place.</p><p>He played with your throbbing but satisfied clit, while you stroked his thighs up and down, his satisfied cock still moving around inside in his own tempo. </p><p>‘Ah, that was..’ You said. </p><p>‘Yes, yes it was..’</p><p>You don’t think you’ll ever get enough of that raw and rough feeling.</p><p>‘God, you make me go crazy.’ He nudged his tip upwards, making you moan as it hit the tense G-spot. You clenched again.</p><p>‘Mmm..’ You replied, cuddling into his warm embrace.  </p><p>You both stayed like that for some time, with him kissing your neck, smelling the scent of your body and your perfume. </p><p>He sat down on his hips and hugged his legs around you, one hand stretched on the bed, the other stroking your back as he tugged away your sweat-stained hair.</p><p>The mattress beneath was wet and slimy, its coolness soothed your hot bodies.</p><p>Your vagincal muscles contract around his cock and he wiggles it around slowly so that you wouldn’t feel pain when he pulls it out.</p><p>But you don’t want him to pull it out. Not yet.</p><p>‘Don’t. Just stay inside me. Please.’</p><p>He leaned forward and cupped your pussy from the front, his chest pressed against your back.</p><p>He made you turn your head so that he could kiss your lips.</p><p>‘I’m not going anywhere.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>